


〈抖咪〉醉酒

by FengQiYunYong



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Chris Hemsworth, M/M, Top Tom Hiddleston
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Chris Hemsworth - Relationship, 抖咪, 森海 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	〈抖咪〉醉酒

“额…”Chris轻吟了一声，刚刚喝了不少酒，到现在头还晕着。他扶着额，脚步有些不稳，刚才喝酒喝得那么爽快都是为了应酬，硬是干了好几瓶，现在散场了过后拼着一口气撑着的酒劲完全上来了，Chris只感觉自己已经快倒下了。

此刻早就在外面等着的Tom看见Chris这一副喝蒙了的样子，赶紧迎了上来，扶住了他，毕竟他可不想看到自家恋人直接倒在路边。

“Chris？Chris你撑着些，我现在就带你回家…”Tom搀扶着醉酒的金发大男孩，温柔地说着，让他坐到了副驾驶座上，自己也上了车。他摸了摸Chris的头，帮他系好了安全带，发动了车子。

到了家，Tom艰难地把已经醉成一摊烂泥的Chris扶进了屋子里。幸好，他看起来不像是要吐的样子，只是醉醺醺的。

眼见Chris又要倒在沙发上了，Tom赶紧又揽住了他，开玩笑，要是真的倒在客厅，他就没办法把他搬回睡房了。

“Chris，乖，要睡的话回房睡，睡沙发会不舒服的”Tom安抚着他，把Chris带进了卧室。一进房，Chris就立刻倒在了床上，在上面乱蹭，嘴里还不断发出醉酒后的可爱呜咽声。

可能是因为床上的味道很熟悉，Chris把脸埋进了Tom的枕头里，还在蹭蹭，传出了闷闷的呻吟声，像只可爱的大狗狗。

Tom不禁失笑，他本人就在这里，这个小傻瓜居然还去蹭枕头，而且那个样子也太可爱了吧，像是小动物在撒娇一样…

他捂住了脸，努力地让自己冷静了下来，不被傻狗狗萌化，走上前，也爬上了床，把Chris的脸转向自己，给了他可爱的恋人一个吻。

“Oww Chris你太可爱了”Tom揉揉Chris的后脑勺。Chris最近有个电影要拍，因为角色造型的问题把胡子剃了个干净，现在看起来不是之前的毛绒绒样子，而是清爽的大男孩形象。澳洲人原本就带着几分红的皮肤也因为酒精而显得越发粉嫩。眼睫毛长长的，尤其是下睫毛，衬得那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛更加漂亮，接触到Tom的时候仿佛找到了喜欢的玩具一样一下子就手脚并用缠住了他，欢快地往他身上蹭去。

总体而言，喝醉了的Chris就是一个蹭蹭狂魔，陌生环境时还好，他会自己好好地待着，可是如果和朋友或是恋人呆在一起的话，他绝对会开启求抱抱要蹭蹭的模式的。

“唔…”Chris鼓起了脸颊，嘴唇微微撅起，像向主人讨要爱抚的狗狗一样。他很喜欢Tom的味道，凉凉的，淡淡的有种令人很舒服的感觉，说不上来是什么味道，可是Chris就是特别喜欢。

Tom无奈地笑着，想要把Chris从他身上扒下来，可是醉酒的恋人意料外的孩子气，就是认定了他，坚决不撒手。

“Chris…要抱抱的话，至少要把衣服换好哦”Tom温柔的说着。见Chris也乖巧地停了下来，Tom把他那身西装给脱了下来，试图给他换上睡衣时再次遭受了阻拦。

“唔…不…Tom…”Chris推拒着Tom打算帮他穿上睡衣的手，嘴里还嘟囔着不要穿衣服什么的。

Tom倒是很有耐心，毕竟恋人只会对自己露出这样的一面，所以他还是挺开心的。

“可是不穿衣服不会着凉吗？”Tom柔声问道。Chris摇了摇头，迷迷糊糊的，把他拉到了自己面前，一口亲了上去。

“唔…”Tom经过了一开始的诧异，反应过来后摁住了Chris的头，加深了这个吻，直至Chris喘不过气全身瘫软。

“什么？Chris不想穿衣服是因为想要做吗？”Tom那双原本盛满了温柔的绿眸此刻带上了一丝危险的光芒，好听的声音在这种情况下更是成为了足以摄人心魄的利器。

“啊哈…Tom…”Chris胡乱点着头，温顺地躺着，乖巧地张开了腿，自下而上望着Tom，表情带着迷茫和渴求，可爱和性感两种极端交织在一起，形成了一种复杂的，惑人的魅力。

“As your wish, My Dear…”Tom抚上了Chris的身体，俯身亲吻他的唇。

淡淡的酒香在空气中弥漫，伴随着婉转的喘息，恋人纠缠在了一起，他们会有一个愉快的夜晚的。

END


End file.
